And so it begins
by Chronos the Fallen Angel
Summary: With the Gods decision to destory the human race, the fallen angel leaves paradise to help the realm of Guardia and islands around it.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Troubled Past  
  
By: The Fallen Angel  
  
Author's note: all info that has not been created by me belongs to Squaresoft and the makers of Chrono Cross.  
  
And so it begins. The world ending and the world beginning anew. Much was been accomplished and much stills need to be revealed. With the world in peril, from itself and the gods, not much can be done to stop the inflicted destruction about the planet. But I know otherwise.  
  
What those who are and will be a part of it will know my name. I am he who walks amongst the clouds and swims beneath the world's crust. I am he who control the moons and the stars, who can stare down the ever-mighty gods, who wields a sword better than those who have past and those to come. I am Chronos, Guardian of the skies and until recently, leader of the Holy Guard. I was stripped of my rank due to my personal beliefs against the Gods themselves. This is for those who seek the truth of the history that was, is, and shall come.  
  
With humanity in a downward spiral, it seems only right for the Holy Guard of the Gods to help. But no. It has been decreed by the four Sacred Gods, Odidius, God of the flame; Titaneon, God of thee sea; Yerisad, Goddess of the light; and Loizkie, god of the Shadow, that no one of the Holy Guard may interfere in the path of the human race. This law was not made until recently, but the reason, I do not know.  
  
But let us begin in the beginning. The story of the Holy Guard start with five of us: The Gallant Angel, The Wise Owl, The Robust Bear, The Devious Fox, and The Fearless Demon. Demonos, The Fearless Demon, had no right to be with our ranks. He was just placed with the brigade as a way of pleasing the Lord of Fear and Death, Garenis. But even Demonos was willing to work for our cause. Our ranks grew and so did our hopes of destroying all the opposed the evil that threaten the world. So did our pride, and our ignorance. This was a foolish endeavor for Yerisad once told me 'That the darkness will always follow light, as evil will follow the good.'  
  
As we were all foolish and arrogant, I was the cream of the crop. My pride has held me back for realizing my full potential and cost many a good people their lives. Many of them dear friends of mine. I can be thought that the fates have punished me for my pride, but whatever the reason, I am alone in the world. I have seen so much pain and suffer that it is a wonder that I am still sane. But I have keep up my hopes, my pride, my arrogance. So I have keep up my life.  
  
But that is not of importance at this moment nor will it ever be. What is important is what the Gods made us do. We were ordered to begin the slaughter of the human race, along with the other inhabitant of the planet. We were the start of countless war and disease. The Gods said that it was because the planet had failed to live up to its full potential, it was a futile cause to save those who would destroy themselves anyway.  
  
The new assignment pleased few and scorned most of us. But we followed; we followed like sheep to the slaughter. Demonos the Fearless Demon and Caininus the Twisted Hyena are the leaders in this rampage, these heinous crimes. But what are we to do? Orders and laws are made to be followed and should be done as such. This is the foundation of all great cities and countries. But this thinking was what doomed us in the first place. This thinking is what started it all.  
  
My values have changed since the decree has been sent out. Before this, I was blind to world and I was blind to myself. I was a proud leader and my ignorance was what pushed the Gods to this. So it is my fault that this is happening. There were other factors but still, the decision of the Gods was mostly my fault.  
  
And so I must fix it.  
  
Signed  
  
Chronos, The Gallant Angel  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Alone in a darken room, there sat a man hunched over a oak desk. He had a worried look on his face. A look of impatience, a look of need. He long gray hair the flowed down to his shoulders, the back of it was tied up in a ponytail. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The man was holding a quail in his hand, twirling it within his fingers. He leaned against the back of his wooden chair, staring at the ceiling.  
  
After a few moments, the man then returned his attention to the manuscript his had just finished. The man rubbed the back of his head, staring at it. He was confused, ad looked up again. The man stared across the room, at the candles lighting up it. The flames danced across their wicks. They hypnotized the man into watching their graceful movement, their calming light. The man snapped out of his trance and looked back at the paper. He pulled out an envelope from a drawer and folded the letter neatly and placed it within the envelope. He then took out a seal and sealed the letter. Just then there was a knock at the door  
  
"Yes," the man yelled, he quickly looked up at the door. "Come in." He hid the letter beneath his shirt  
  
"What you doing in here, old timer?" A young man stood at the entrance to the room. He wore a dark blue shirt with the arms cut off, and a pair of long pants that touched the ground beneath them. "I thought you would be sleeping somewhere.  
  
"I'm not that old, you fool," the man stood up and walked across the marble floor. The candles flickered as he walked to the young man. The old man's cloak draped over his body and covered up, hiding his body. "And I can still take you with my sword."  
  
"Well, let's see, old man," the young man, drew a long sword. The blade was painted black and had a crimson red center. The handle had ribbons coming form it.  
  
"Swords are for those who can not use words to there advantage." The old man tried to walk away.  
  
"So you are afraid, then?" The young man replied. "You are afraid of me, Chronos.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of a worm like you?" Chronos said, smiling ear to ear.  
  
The young man bellowed in rage. "How dare you treat your leader like this?" He attacked with his black sword.  
  
"Only a fool would attack a man who hides so much, Demonos," Chronos quickly drew his own sword from underneath his cloak and parried the attack of the young man. He then twisted the wrist of Demonos and threw him against the opposite wall. Demonos' sword fell out of his hand. Chronos placed his sword against the neck of Demonos and held it there.  
  
"Do you want death, old man?" Demonos tried to sit up, but Chronos stooped him.  
  
"Death is a blessing for some, a curse for others. Life is a blessing, a curse. Death for me, it is a freedom, one that would be received in open arms. But with my position, I cannot die. I must live until the days end and then some. Life is curse for me, one that I cannot escape from. Only mortals can die." Chronos picked up the black sword and held it against the throat of Demonos.  
  
"There is another way, Magnus. Do you know it?" Demonos said. "But of course you know it, you know everything."  
  
"That is true, I do know everything that there is to know. As much as you know, Demonos. And as long as you think that, you will never see the truth. ."  
  
"But you aren't mortal, you'll never be." Demonos laughed. "No wonder you're in so much pain. You wish to die." He laughed again. "Oh, this is so beautiful."  
  
He laughed for a third time, this time with malevolence. The candles flickered.  
  
"Why are you laughing, Demonos? Are you happy about the pain that you have caused me? About everything you did to me?"  
  
"Happy? I love it! You are in pain and agony, while I am happy and in joy with my life. This is one of the happiest moments in my life. Thank you, thank you for everything, Magnus," Demonos said.  
  
"Well, I would hate to give you so much happiness. So I quit." Chronos dropped the two blades and walked away from the youngster.  
  
"You wish to die so much that you will forsake paradise?" Demonos stood up and stretched. "Why, when I can kill you now?" Demonos tried to attack Chronos again. His grabbed his blades and raised it against Magnus. The angered young man yelled and ran at Magnus, but his was too late. Chronos turned around and dodge the attack. He then used Demonos' weight to force him out of the room and head first into the wall in the hallway. Demonos made a fissure in the marble wall.  
  
"Had enough?" Chronos asked. Demonos mumbled as he removed his head from the wall. "I'll take that as a yes." Magnus walked out of the room, past Demonos.  
  
Chronos walked down the hallway past many doors. A girl came running out of one of the doors. "What happened? I heard a loud bang, as if something had crashed." The girl had a young body and had a sweet, tender voice.  
  
"Nothing, my dear," Chronos replied. The spoke in a calm, rationale voice. "Now, just go back in your room and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You promise?" The girl asked. She gave the old man a hug.  
  
"Yes, I promise," Chronos said, returning the hug. "No take care, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear," Chronos said as the door closed. "I will not see you tomorrow, nor will I see you again, my daughter." Chronos walked away from the closed door and walked out of the life of his daughter, his family.  
  
Chronos walked the marble corridors of the castle for hours, wondering the halls. The candles glowed a dark red in all throughout the building. Chronos finally stopped at a dead end of hall. The lights of the candles ranged many colors of the spectrum and changed every three seconds.  
  
There, Chronos sat down in the middle of the room, legs crossed and eyes closed. He slow began to speak words form a forgotten language, words known only to him and the gods. The world swirled and twisted around the old man, his body glowing a bright yellow. The room spun around and around Chronos, as he was slowly disappearing. When the room stopped spinning, Chronos was gone, leaving only his clothes. 


	2. Knighting and Storytelling

Chapter 1: Knighting and Storytelling  
  
By: The Fallen Angel  
  
Author's note: all info that has not been created by me belongs to Squaresoft and the makers of Chrono Cross.  
  
1003 AD:  
  
Three years has past since to Lavos incident. Everyone returned to there rightful time; the millennium fair is over but there is still a lot to talk. Two of the heroes from the event, Lucca and Crono, were being knighted by the King of Guardia. Everything is back in its rightful place and the world is normal, for now.  
  
"Crono," a king said to a man kneeling before him. "It is with great pleasure that I knight thee Sir Crono."  
  
The audience within the throne room clapped loudly, but most of all Princess Nadia, a blond haired woman sitting in a pearl white dress; as Crono stood up after being knighted. She ran other to him and embraced Crono. The audience clapped even louder. A tear rolled down Crono's eye. "Thank you, your majesty," he said, trying to remain calm, but clearly that was not happening.  
  
"You have done great things for Guardia, along with Lady Lucca, my daughter, and friends who you have meet across time itself," the king began to speak, quieting down to spectators. "And for that I thank you." The king stuck out his hand and Crono took it and shook it. The crowd began to applaud again, this time even louder.  
  
After the applause stopped, everyone left the throne to go Leene's Square to celebrate. People stopped to congratulate Crono with the princess at his side.  
  
A woman with brown hair about shoulder length, with glasses, walked up to the couple. "Congrates, Crono," she said to him giving Crono a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, he's mine," the princess said to her. "So keep away from him, Lucca."  
  
"It was just my way of congratulating him, Princess. And besides, you two are going to get hitched anyway."  
  
"Speaking of which, when are you going to properly propose to me, Crono," Princess Nadia said to the newly knighted man.  
  
"As soon as I can find the perfect ring, Marle," Crono said, smiling.  
  
"Will you hurry it up then? You taking so long are getting on my nerves, and I thank you for calling me by that name. 'Princess Nadia' is"  
  
"Too formal," Crono said, interrupting the princess. "I know, you have said it a thousand times."  
  
"And I will continue to say it until I don't have to be called it any more."  
  
"Let's hurry to the festival. They are going to show some new device from El Nido Archipelago, and I want to see," Lucca said pulling Marle and Crono toward the door.  
  
"Fine, but let me change out of this dress, first," Marle said, turning toward the stairs.  
  
"Hurry up okay," Crono said to her, giving her a kiss before she leaves. Marle walked toward to the stairs. "You can go, Lucca,"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Crono sat down on the stairs. "Go on, have fun, don't worry about me."  
  
"Well, bye," Lucca walked out the doors, with people following her.  
  
"Today has been a long day," Crono placed his face into his hands, trying to relax.  
  
"It's going to get longer," a voice said behind him.  
  
"Melchior!" Crono screamed in surprise.  
  
"In the flesh!" he wore a blue uniform with an orange hat. The uniform represented the three legendary Gurus of the lost kingdom Zeal. Melchior was a plump little man with thick black glasses and a gray moustache. "I hope that I didn't scare you."  
  
"You didn't scare me. I was just surprised, that's all," Crono replies, rubbing his wild red hair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to congratulate you on being knighted."  
  
"Have you seen Lucca yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she only seemed interested in the festival that is being held for you, Marle and Lucca."  
  
"Lucca does get preoccupied by other things easily, doesn't she," Crono said, again, rubbing his feral red hair.  
  
"Well, how do I like?" a woman's voice said behind them. Crono turned around to face Marle. She was wearing her white pants and tank-top.  
  
"You look wonderful, Marle," Crono said to her, holding out his hand for her.  
  
"Thank you, Sir Crono."  
  
"Your welcome, Princess Nadia," he said, his words soaking in sarcasm.  
  
"I said that I didn't like to be called that." She hit Crono it the arm.  
  
"Then don't use my title either."  
  
"You two were made for each other," Melchior said. "I just hope that Lucca can be as lucky."  
  
"Someday," Marle replied, "she will find that special someone. I just hope that it is soon."  
  
"Come on," Crono said. "Let's get going or Lucca will be worried about us."  
  
"I shall meet you two there," Melchior said, walking toward the door.  
  
"Shall we go," Crono said, holding out his hand for Marle.  
  
"We shall," Marle took his hand and walked down with him out the door.  
  
All the people left the throne room, leaving a man in a black jacket alone in the back row. He stood up and stretches. The man walked up to stairs leading up to the princess' room. He slowly vanished while walking to the stairs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The End of Time:  
  
"Greetings, my old friend," a tall man said. He wore a long black coat, hiding most of his features, but clearly, this man was well built. He just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello, there, my friend," an old man replied back. He was wearing a brown coat, glasses, and hat and was leaning against a lamppost.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Gaspar," the strange man said, sitting down on top of the metal fence. "It has been too long."  
  
"It has, Chronos," Gaspar said. "But time has no meaning here. I have seen a millennium pass in less than a minute and a day take a year."  
  
"What have you been doing here?"  
  
"I have been observing those who have fought across time and dimension."  
  
"Then you know why I am here."  
  
"I think so." Gaspar said. A little blue imp came running out a door.  
  
"Chronos!!!" he said. The imp jumped up and landed on Chronos, nearly knocking him down.  
  
"Hello, Spekkio," Chronos replied. He picked up Spekkio, spun him around, and placed him down on the cobble stone path again. "It is good to see again. How are you?"  
  
"Same old, same old," Spekkio had changed into a well-built tall, male warrior. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to choose."  
  
"Choose who?" Spekkio again had changed in to huge demon. Despite is size; Spekkio didn't take that much space on the path.  
  
"Choose those who will be there when I need them."  
  
"I think that we can help you, then," Gaspar said. "There are a few people who are still alive that can help you."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"The strong people who defeated Lavos and the others who defeated the Time Devourer," Spekkio said, looking out toward the pillars of light on the other side of the path.  
  
"Those people would do fine. Who are they?"  
  
"The ones who defeated Lavos are in hiding do to the invasion of Guardia by Porre. King Crono and Queen Marle are two of the heroes and they are still alive. Lucca and the Magus are missing, while Frog and Ayla are died. Robo has not come into exist yet." Spekkio had changed for the third time, becoming a female wizard.  
  
"That will be four, I will need about six more. Do you think that I could get the heroes who defeated the Time Devourer?"  
  
"Yes some of them still exist, but many of them came from a different dimension. I don't think that you can get all of them."  
  
"Why not? You have seen the power that I have, I been to different dimensions. Why can I get there?" Chronos stood up and jumped off the fence.  
  
"The other dimension doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed along with the Time Devourer," Gaspar said. He walked over to the side of the path. He looked out on the side of the fence. There was no sky, just pitch- blackness with windows with time passing though them.  
  
"Are there still people that I can use?"  
  
"Yes, but no that many," Gaspar turned around to face Chronos. "You might have to get creative."  
  
"That should not be a problem." Chronos formed a little white orb in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Ohhh. What is that?" Spekkio was a little boy.  
  
"Do you know that it gets annoying when you change so rapidly?" Chronos looked down at the little boy. "This is Hope in its basic form. It is what gives me my power and allows me to do what I do."  
  
"Can I have some?" Spekkio reach for the orb.  
  
"No, you can not!" Gaspar hit Spekkio with his cane, preventing him from touching the orb. Chronos made the ball disappeared.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Spekkio was shaking his hand.  
  
"That energy cannot be touch! It is what keeps the world in its balance and Chronos alive! All of it is needed and cannot be spared."  
  
"Gaspar is right. I'm sorry but you cannot touch it." Chronos said.  
  
"When can I touch it?" Spekkio was an imp again.  
  
"When ever Chronos chooses, Spekkio" Gaspar returned to the lamppost. "You will have to wait until that time comes." To Chronos, "Now will need to learn as much as you can about the people you intend to meet and recruit. Please sit down." Chronos leaned against the fence that surrounded the cobble stone path.  
  
Gaspar began to tell me all he knew about King Crono, Queen Marle, and their friends who defeated Lavos. I learned of their past. I learned how they defeated the Lavoid creature. I learned about the rise and fall of Guardia, the coronation of King Crono and Queen Marle, the discover of Schala in the forests of Guardia, about how Lucca raised Schala as Kid and her own child, about how the Magus came to the realm of Guardia to help raise Kid. I gained knowledge of how Lucca and the Magus fell in love, the invasion of Guardia, and the disappearance of King Crono, Queen Marle, Lucca, the Magus, and Kid. I learned on how the king and queen of the fallen kingdom bore twins and raised them in hiding. I learned more about them then the heroes know about themselves.  
  
Then Gaspar began the tale of Serge and the destruction of the Time Devourer. I learned how Kid made her way to the El Nido Archipelago. I found out how the Magus came to look for Schala and Lucca. I learned of how Serge created the separate dimension. I learned how the creature was defeated and what happen to the people of El Nido.  
  
"That was a long story, Gaspar," Chronos stood up and stretched. "I thank you for that."  
  
"You are welcome, Chronos," Gaspar said. "I believe that it is time to begin."  
  
"I agree. Farewell, my friends, I shall return some time soon." Chronos began to move his hands as if casting a spell, but no words were spoken. A black orb appeared in his hands. Chronos pushed the sphere done to the ground. A blue circle with white writing embedded in the edges emerged. Chronos slowly sunk into the circle. "The world has gone on for so long and it has been ruled by destiny, Fate, and others who have wanted control. It is time to stop that. We rule our own life and no one else!" 


	3. A Story to end all Stories

Chapter 2: A Story to end All Stories  
  
By: The Fallen Angel  
  
Author's note: all info that has not been created by me belongs to Squaresoft and the makers of Chrono Cross.  
  
1022 AD:  
  
"I can't believe that we have been in hiding for over fifteen years." A man was pacing back and forth across the floor of what appeared to be a room in a castle.  
  
"Relax, Crono," a woman was sitting on a bed. "It is better than being dead."  
  
"You are right about that, Marle," Crono said. He sat down on the bed next to Marle. "I just want a better life for our children."  
  
Two children came running out of a corridor. "Mom! Dad!"  
  
"What is it?" Crono asked them. "What happen?"  
  
The girl of the pair, had long black hair, braided and hung behind her back. The boy had light blonde hair, and pale blue eyes to match. "Kuria pushed me," a young boy said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"No I didn't! He pushed me!" a young girl replied.  
  
"Yes, you did!" The two twins started fighting again.  
  
"Stop it you two," Marle said. She started murmur a few word and placed her hands together, "Furia, Kolda, Iciagh." A beam of blue light came from the palm of her. The beam of light hit right into middle of the twins.  
  
Crono and the twins looked at Marle. "Wow, honey. I thought that all of our magic was gone."  
  
"I thought that all of it was gone, too."  
  
"How did you do that Mom?" the boy asked. He walked over to the bed.  
  
"I don't know, Derth. I just said the words and out came the ice. I don't even know the words." Marle shifted her feet to over the side of the bed.  
  
"This could mean that our magic is coming back." Crono walked over to his wife.  
  
"Can you teach us how to do that, Mom?" Kuria asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it again, Kuria. I'm sorry," Marle laid back down on the bed.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, honey?" Crono inquired.  
  
"I just feel tired, that's all."  
  
"Then why don't you get some rest, okay?"  
  
"I think that would be nice." Marle slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's leave your mother alone." Crono led the two children out of the room.  
  
They went down a hallway, lighted by many candles. "Where are we going?" asked Derth.  
  
"I want to show you two something." Crono continued to walk down the stone hallway. Crono lead them to place where the twins had never been before. He pressed a button open a room.  
  
"What is this place, Dad?" Kuria was interested in this new place.  
  
"This was a room where the King before me honored the most heroic people in his kingdom." Crono walked into room. "This is what I wanted to show you." Crono picked up a cloth over a sword.  
  
"What is it?" Kuria ran into the room.  
  
"It was my sword, Rainbow." Crono picked it up. "It was forge out of a rainbow shell, the"  
  
"The hardest material ever found," Derth interrupted. Crono glared at him. "Sorry, Dad."  
  
"As I was saying, I got just after your mother and I cleared her father in a trial."  
  
"What was the trial about?" Kuria seemed interested now.  
  
"The chancellor claimed that the king stole the national treasure, the Rainbow Shell." Crono sat down on the ground. "Lucca, your mother and I found out that an ancestor of an enemy of ours was posing as the chancellor and he was the one pressing the charges. We defeated him and saved your grandfather. Melchior made a sword for me out of it and a sunstone."  
  
"What's a sunstone, Dad?" Derth and Kuria were sitting on the ground, quiet and patience, waiting for another story.  
  
"I'll tell you that later. For now," Crono looks out a small window. "I think that I will go get dinner. You two take care of your mom, alright." Crono carried his sword and a bag out of the treasury.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This must be the place." Chronos was looking at a sheet of paper, standing in front of a ruined castle. "This is not what I was expecting, but people and places changes over the course of nineteen years. And Gaspar said something about Guardia falling to the Porre army, so this should be expected." Chronos walked up the stairs of the great ruined castle.  
  
"All this is wrong," Chronos was staring at the forest. "The world should not be in this much despair. Have I been gone that long?" The forest was dead and rotting. Eyes stared out of the forest and watched the fallen angel cross the stairs of the broken castle. "I don't think that this is a good idea. I know that the king and queen are still alive, but where?"  
  
A beast came running out of the forest. It attacked Chronos, nearly knocking down. He dodged the beast and countered with his sword, slicing the beast in half. "Poor creature."  
  
"Hey," a man came running out of the forest right behind the creature. "Why did you do that?" The man had feral red hair and wore a blue tonic with orange shorts. He held a bag over his back and a rainbow colored sword in the other hand.  
  
"The beast attacked me, I was defending myself," Chronos replied. "Is that a problem in this country?"  
  
"No, it's just that supposed to be my family's dinner." The man was crouched over the dead animal.  
  
"A thousand pardons, your highness," Chronos bowed before the man. "I will then prepare you your dinner as an apology."  
  
"Why did you bow at me? I'm not a king." The man was surprised and quickly replied, trying to hide something. Chronos stood up and walked over to a pillar.  
  
"You are clearly the only person around here for miles, those meaning that you do not wish to leave your home or your family. Also, you replied fasted enough to make a person think that you were lying when you replied back to me. Also, I guessed." Chronos was leaning against a pillar outside the castle.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am he who can walk among the dead. He who death fears himself. I am he who carries the fate of the world in his palm. I am Chronos, The Gallant Angel. At your service, my liege." Chronos stood up straight and stared into the setting sun. "Now, are you going to tell me who you are Crono?"  
  
"How do you know?" Crono was confuse and rubbing his head.  
  
"That is not important now. What is important is whether you and your wife are alive and in good health." Chronos was walking down the stairs to the fallen king.  
  
"My family is alive and well, but will not be if I cannot get them some food." Crono stood up the man, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Not that many people can stand up to and hold their ground against me. Those who do aren't standing for long." Chronos eyes glared a dark red and gazed over. Crono did not back down. "Now that I got that out of my system, will you show me where your family is? I promise you that they will be feed." Chronos began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"But wait," Crono ran after him, "you still haven't explained who you are?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chronos and Crono walked into the great hall of the castle. "This place is huge. Where is your family?" Chronos stopped in the middle of the room. The castle was falling apart. There were still decorations from a party a long time ago.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Crono stopped next to him. He turned and looked at him.  
  
"I have given you no reason to not to trust me."  
  
"You have given me no reason to trust you."  
  
"Touché." Chronos turned to Crono. "I offered to feed you family. And I offer you my sword for any cause that you may have."  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"Will that do? I bet your family is getting hungry."  
  
"Think it will do. Follow me." Crono walked toward stairs leading down to the treasury. Chronos followed him.  
  
"How long has this place been, well, damaged and ruined?" Chronos was looking around at the castle. There were decorations hanging around the pillars and walls. "Was there a party here or something?" He asked as if he knew the answer already.  
  
"Yeah. Just before Porre invade Guardia, we had an anniversary party for the queen and I. The Porre army crashed the party when we were cutting the cake. Luckily, our children were in the treasury. We were able to make it down there and we have been hiding there ever since."  
  
"How long has that been, since you have gone into hiding?" They passed numerous candles lighting the hallway.  
  
"About twelve years."  
  
"You mentioned some children. When did you have them?"  
  
"About two years before the invasion. The Queen had twins, a boy and a girl." The candles flickered.  
  
"That has to be nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean to have a family. I have never really had to chance to get married, have children, or even enjoy a normal day."  
  
"I see. Well, we're here." Crono had stopped at dead end.  
  
"Here?" Chronos was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yes, here. But you seemed to know that already, didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Chronos stood up and pressed a stone. He opened up a room. Inside was a bed with a woman sleeping on it. "That is your wife, correct?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" Crono was dumbfounded. He was still standing in the hallway.  
  
"Where are you children?" Chronos walked into the room. He found another corridor. "Down this hallway, I suspect?'  
  
"I didn't know," Crono was holding his head. "I need to seat down."  
  
"Here," Chronos motioned his hand, causing a chair to move across the room to where Crono was standing Chronos turned around to face him. "You look like to you need to."  
  
Just as Crono was sitting down, two children came running from the corridor. They nearly ran into Chronos while trying to get to their father. "Daddy! Your home!"  
  
"Yours?" Chronos was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, they are," Crono was hugging his two children. "It is good to see you two."  
  
"Dad, who is this man?" the girl asked her father.  
  
"And where is dinner?" the boy asked.  
  
"This man is Chronos and he has is going to get our dinner." Crono said. "Speaking up which, where is the dinner that you have promised us?"  
  
"Think that it should be prepared and set for us in the main hall." Chronos was looking at his wrist. "If you want the food warm, I think we should go now. You don't need to wake your wife up, she will be awake in three.two.one.now."  
  
The woman on the bed rose up and stretched. "Honey, when is dinner going to ready?"  
  
"It is ready now, thanks to Mister Chronos here." Crono pointed to the man standing doorway.  
  
"Well thank you, Mister Chronos," the woman extended her hand.  
  
"You're welcome, but please, just Chronos." Chronos shook her hand. "What is your name? Your husband hasn't mentioned it."  
  
"Marle," she said.  
  
"Well, Queen Nadia, King Crono, the prince and the princess, your dinner awaits you." Chronos bowed and walked out the door leading the way.  
  
"You forget to tell him that I didn't like to be called by my formal name," Marle said, placing her hand on her hips.  
  
"Whoops," Crono stood up and followed Chronos. He stopped and turned to his children. "Come one kids, dinner is ready." The twins followed their father. "Come on honey," Crono motioned to his wife. Marle got up and followed her family.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The great hall was decorated beautifully. Banners were hung from the ceiling. There was a table in the middle of the room that had an only a table cover on it. "What happen to this place?" Crono was staring up at the ceiling, seeing a beautiful painting on it.  
  
"What, you mean the redecoration? This is just one of the many things I can do, and I wished to show you." Chronos was leaning up against one of the pillar with ribbon wrapped around it.  
  
"How did you do this?" Marle walked in carrying Derth, who had gotten tried form the walk.  
  
"That is not important right now. But if you wish to know, I will explain it over dinner. Please seat down." Chronos motioned the king, queen and the twins to sit down at the empty table.  
  
"Where is the food?" The girl asked looking around.  
  
Chronos closed his eyes and began to mumble something. He waved his hand across the table. As soon as he did this, food appeared. "Turkey perfectly basted, a pork roast to die for, fruit and vegetable extremely fresh, and so much more. This is what I give you. Please enjoy." Chronos took a seat at the table.  
  
"How did you do that? I've seen a friend do similar things but never on a grand scale like this." Crono look in awe by what he had seen. His family was helping themselves to what ever they could fit on their plate.  
  
"This is not a grand scale." Chronos was pouring himself some wine.  
  
"Is there anything to drink?" The boy said with a mouth full.  
  
"Derth!" Marle scolded him.  
  
"Sorry mom," he replied, after swallowing his food.  
  
"It's all right, I know that you haven't been able to eat something like this for a long time. Yes there is. What would you like?" Chronos placed his wine glass down.  
  
Marle answered for Derth. "Milk would be fine."  
  
"As you wish, you highness." Chronos waved his hand in the air. Derth's glass filled with milk as soon as Chronos did this.  
  
"Wow." Derth took a sip of the milk. "This is great. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Can I get anyone else something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, please," Kuria spoke up for the first time.  
  
"I take it milk for her too." Chronos waved his hand again, filling her glass with milk.  
  
"My wife and I will take some wine, please," Crono said. Chronos waved his hand a finally time, filling the king and queen's glasses with red wine.  
  
"Now you wanted to ask me some questions, am I right, King Crono?" Chronos took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Yes, I did. How did you do all this? You have fix the castle, provide food for my family and all of it was done out of thin air." The king looked up from his plate. "There is only one person that I know who could have done this and he is missing. You certainly don't look like him. But even then, he would be exhausted and you are perfectly fine. I want to know why and how."  
  
"The why is the easy part. Explaining how is going to be a bit hard." Chronos stood up. "So let me began. There are four gods that rule the universe. Each of them pertaining to a certain element: fire, water, light, and shadow. I worked for them as part of the Holy Guard of the Gods, once as a leader. I told you my title earlier, but for your family's sake I will say it again." Chronos was walking around the table. He stopped at the head of the table. "I am Chronos, the Gallant Angel, protector of all that is righteous and good, ruler of the sky. The gods have forsaken this planet; I feel that we should not destroy what we have created, so I quit. I quit the most powerful job to save a race that was going to die anyways."  
  
"What do you mean?" Marle was working on her second helping. "Is the human race going to wiped out?'  
  
"Not for along time if I have anything to say about it. You and your friends have stopped the end of the world once, as have another group of teens. But the world will still end even without Lavos. Anyways," Chronos waved his hand again, making the room disappear. Darkness appeared in the absent of the room. The only things left were the table, the chairs and Marle, Crono, Derth, and Kuria. "I have decided to chose the champions of the human race and prepare them for a war against the Holy Guard. Of course I would make sure that none of you would die, but I do intend to win. I have chosen you two as two of my warriors, and wish for you to join my army. You magic would be very helpful."  
  
"I sorry to disappoint you but, we no longer have magic," said Crono.  
  
"That is not much of a problem. That brings us to how. You believe that magic comes from the elements in the universe: water, fire, light, and shadow." Chronos made the black disappear and created a mini universe. Chronos was floating in the shadows. "That is partially right. The other half is your hopes, your dreams and beliefs. Without that, magic is not possible. I am an embodiment of hope, and my magic is powered by the hopes, beliefs and dreams of humans. It is also what keeps the world and me alive. It is a paradox."  
  
"How? I mean, I know what a paradox is but how is your existents a paradox?" Kuria was look around at the universe evolve and change.  
  
Chronos sighs, "The people of the world have hopes and dreams. With the hopes existing, they power me. Without hope, the world would die of despair. Now I exist because of the hopes and dreams of people. I am the reason why there are such things. Without me there would be no hope. The world will not die as long as there is hope, me, and I will not die as long as the world exists. A paradox." Chronos was playing with different colored lights. "I did all of this by your hopes and wants and dreams. Does that answer your question?" Chronos slowly floated down to nothing and walked over to the table. "Interesting, isn't it?" The castle reappeared back in its ruined condition. The table was gone and so were all the decorations.  
  
"I think it is." Crono said. He and his family were amazed by what they had heard and what they had seen.  
  
"Now answer my question: will you help me save the human race?" Chronos was sitting in his chair. "I promise to help you if you help me. I will give you until tomorrow to answer me. Until then, sleep well and dream strong." Chronos clapped his hands and disappeared.  
  
"What do you think?" Marle asked her husband.  
  
"Let's sleep on it," Crono said. "Come on kids, bed time." 


	4. The Return of the Past

Chapter 3: The Return of The Past  
  
By: The Fallen Angel  
  
Author's note: all info that has not been created by me belongs to Squaresoft and the makers of Chrono Cross.  
  
1022 AD: The next day  
  
The next morning, Crono wake up early. He walked the castle's corridors for hours thinking of what Chronos said. Marle found him in the treasury. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know." Crono was looking at his sword. "He said he could restore our magic. With what he showed us, and what he said, the man could help us get our kingdom back. He also promised that we would not get hurt." Crono stood up. "It seems that we should help him. But I just don't know. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that it will be important for our children to grew up in a place where they don't have to hid and run away just stay alive." Marle sat down on a box next to Crono. "This Chronos person gave the impression that he could give us that. I think that we should take that chance." She laid her head on Crono's shoulder. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," He gave his wife a hug and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marle questioned him.  
  
"To give him our answer." Crono turned around and faced Marle. Then, he turned back to the door and walked out of the treasury  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chronos was sitting on the steps of the castle, whittling away on a piece of wood. The sun hadn't even rose yet. "The blades they make now a days are awful." Chronos was twirling the small dagger. He then continued to work on his small creation when Crono came walking down the stairs. "Hello Your Majesty."  
  
"Don't call me that and my wife does like her title either," Crono took a sit next to him. "I came to inform you about our decision."  
  
"You sound all formal and everything." Chronos was looking at his wooden creature. "So what is it?"  
  
"First, I wish to ask you a question." Crono was looking at the horizon. "Why us, why my family, why me?"  
  
Chronos looked up from his creation. "That's three. But I will answer them anyways." He returned to whittling. "You and your family have fought the good fight for so long. I have always admired the way you have done your best to the good of the world. That is why I choose you, I choose you because of your heart, your courage, your faith. Especially the last." Chronos looked at the horizon. "That had been something that I have lost many years ago. I see in you what I was once was."  
  
"What do you mean?" Crono was puzzled. He had a confused look on his face. "I don't understand."  
  
"You wouldn't." Chronos whittled some more. He looked at Crono. "Do you know who the Four Horsemen are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They are the Knights of the Apocalypse. War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. When the world ends, they will lead the way to the destruction of the world. I know when, where, and how the world ends, and yet, I feel no obligations to help. That is, until I meet you. I saw the light of hope in you. I saw it in your family, I seen it in others. You have brought hope to Hope himself. I think you for that." Chronos looked down at his wooden figure. "Here," and he handed it you Crono.  
  
"What is this?" Crono looked the figure. It was Crono, in his prime, along with Marle, Frog, Robo, Lucca, Magus, and Ayla, just after they defeated Lavos.  
  
"Now," Chronos stood up and stretched. He ignored Crono. "What is your answer?"  
  
"My answer is that, I will help you, but I want my family to come along too."  
  
"Sure, why not, the more the merrier." Chronos stuck out his hand for Crono to take it.  
  
"Just one more question." Crono took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Shoot." Chronos replied.  
  
"You said that you would restore our magic. When will it happen and how soon?"  
  
"What time is it?" Chronos looked at the horizon.  
  
"About six o'clock. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Three . two . one." A loud explosion occurred in side the castle. "Let's go inside and see what that was." Chronos stuck his hand in his pants pockets and walked into the castle. Crono got up quickly and ran after him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Inside castle, smoke filled the hallways. "This way." Crono said as he ran down some stairs.  
  
"What ever you say captain." Chronos followed him slowly.  
  
"We have to hurry. Marle was in the kitchen." Crono continued to run down the hazy hallways. Crono reached the kitchen only to find that Marle was using he magic to put out the fire from the explosion. Ice came form her fingertips to freeze the raging fire. When Marle finished, all that was left was frozen flames glittering from the light coming from the windows. The room was frozen top to bottom. Crono was surprised and happy at the same time. "Honey, what happen here?"  
  
"I don't know. One moment I was cooking breakfast; the next, there was a fire. My first instinct was run but I then thought that I could put out the fire with the ice spell that I learned. I recited the spell and ice came from my fingertips."  
  
Chronos came walking in. "Wow, I didn't expect this much fire. Nice job of putting it out." He was looking around at the icy flames. He picked up an icicle form from the ceiling, "and amazing enough the temperature didn't drop one bit."  
  
"You know that this was going to happen," Crono yelled at him. "And you let my wife be in danger!"  
  
"If I thought that your wife was in any danger, I would have been the first one down here to put out the fire." Chronos pulled a chair out from underneath a frozen table. "Besides, I told you would get your magic back. This was just my way of showing you."  
  
"You couldn't just tell us." Now Marle was getting mad.  
  
"I don't like to explain things. I prefer people to find things out on their own." Chronos was using the icicle he grabbed as a toothpick. "But if you don't want me to do that any more, I will just tell. But it won't be any fun."  
  
The twins came running into the kitchen just as Chronos finished his sentence. "What happen here?" Kuria asked. She was staring amazed at the frozen fire.  
  
"Nothing," Crono said. "You two all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Derth walked into the room. "We're fine."  
  
"Be careful Derth," Marle said. Just as she opened her mouth Derth began to fall. But he never hit the ground. He stopped in the air, hovering over the ground. "Are you okay, Derth?" Marle began to move.  
  
"Just stay where you are. I don't want to do three things at once." Chronos said. One of his hands was pointing at Derth. With his other hand, Chronos waved in over the ice, causing it to slowly disappear. "There, now you can move to your son."  
  
Marle ran over to her son and gave him a hug. "Are you okay, Derth?"  
  
"I'm fine mom." He replied. "That was fun. Can I do it again?"  
  
"No, you may not," Crono said in a firm voice. To Chronos, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'm glad to help out." Chronos stood up. "If you want breakfast before we go, I suggest that you get something to eat." Chronos walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well everyone out while I finish making breakfast." Marle pushed everyone else out. Crono and the twin left the kitchen at her request. "I have a lot of work to do." Marle said as she began to get the ingredients out of the cabinets.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later, Marle came out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with fruits, pancakes, sausages, and many more things. Crono was sitting against wall with his children sitting next to him. Chronos was leaning against a pillar, whittling away on a piece of wood he found. "I didn't think that there was this much food in the kitchen." She said.  
  
"There isn't," Crono said. He looked at Chronos.  
  
"What?" He said. "I just helped a little bit. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Thank you again." Crono replied. Marle sat down against the wall across from her family. There were five plates on the tray. Crono, Kuria, and Derth each took one. "I made on for you too, Mr. Chronos." Marle offer him a plate.  
  
"No thank you, Marle," Chronos said. He didn't look up from his sculpture. "I hope that I don't sound rude."  
  
"Not at all," she replied. "I didn't know whether or not you have eaten all ready."  
  
"Well,thank you anyways." Chronos was dropping wood shavings on the floor below him.  
  
Kuria had finished her breakfast. "What are you making?" She asked Chronos.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I just let my hands do what they want while whittling. But I will come up with something." Chronos stopped and looked up. "How 'bout I give you it when I am done, is that alright?"  
  
"Sure," she answered,  
  
"Would you like one too, Derth?" Chronos asked.  
  
"Yes, please?" He replied, with his mouth full.  
  
"Derth!" Marle said. "How many times have I said not to talk with your mouth open?"  
  
"A lot?" He said, swallowing his food.  
  
"Yeah, a lot. Don't do it again, okay?"  
  
"Yes mom," Derth looked down at his food.  
  
"There, finished," Chronos, said. His creation was a small statuette of a female warrior. "There, you go, Kuria." He handed the figurine to her. "And here is one for you, Derth." Chronos pulled out a small statuette of a male warrior and hand it to him.  
  
"Thanks," they said.  
  
"You're welcome," Chronos said, smiling.  
  
They had both finished their breakfast. Kuria asked her father, "Can we go and play?"  
  
"Yes you may," Crono said putting his plate back on the tray. As the twins left, he asked Chronos, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Chronos replied. He placed his dagger on his belt and sat down against the pillar.  
  
"Get two figurines like that? You only were whittling one before."  
  
"Oh that." He said pulling out a flask. "It was simple slight of hand, creating two dolls while you only saw one."  
  
"But how did you do it so fast?" Marle said, standing up and gather the twins' plates.  
  
Chronos drank from the flask. "Faster than the speed of light," He said, taking another drink.  
  
Marle walked out of the hallway and back into the kitchen. As soon as she left, Crono asked him, "So where are we going?"  
  
"To El Nido Archipelago." Chronos took another drink of his flask and then put it away in his coat. "That is where some of the other warriors are that I had had in mind. Speaking of other warriors, where are Lucca and The Magus?" Chronos asked him.  
  
Crono looked down and had a depressing look on his face. "They have been missing for some time now. It was about fifteen years ago when the."  
  
"Lucca Ashtear Orphanage burned down. I know. I take it that they when missing soon after that. What about Kid?"  
  
"She was missing too. What are you looking for in El Nido?"  
  
"My theory is that they are in El Nido. Hidden among one of the islands. But that may not be true. I can't feel one of their souls. It's not on this plane, but it's not gone. I would still feel it." Chronos stood up and stretched. "I don't know where she. That I am sure of."  
  
"Then Magus is still alive." Crono jumped to his feet quickly. "But what about Lucca and Kid are still alive?"  
  
"Both of them are, but one of them is not in this dimension. I don't know who is; so don't say anything to Marle. We all find out when we get there." Chronos turned around quickly, causing his cape to float momentary in the air.  
  
"But I have never lied Marle before." Crono said. "How can I do that to her?"  
  
"You don't have to lie to her," Chronos replied. "Just don't tell her at all. I don't want any false hope. That doesn't help me." He walked out of the room, just as Marle entered. The lights flickered when Chronos left  
  
"What were you two talking about? You seemed excited, like he had great news? Marle asked her husband.  
  
"It was nothing." Crono said. "He just told me where we are going. That's all."  
  
"Okay, so where are we going?" She questioned him.  
  
"To El Nido." He replied.  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"Chronos believes that there is other 'warriors' there. So that is where we going." Crono kissed his wife. "Let's get packed okay?"  
  
"Okay." Crono walked out of the hallway. Marle muttered under her breath. "You're lying to Crono and I don't like it. I will find out why too." She ran to catch up with Crono and she grabbed his hand. They walked holding hands all the way to their bedroom.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chronos had a cart and horse already outside the castle when Crono and Marle walked out. He was leaning against it. "Already to go?"  
  
"Yes I think so. But where is Kuria and Derth?" Marle asked. She was looking around holding her bags.  
  
"They are right behind us." Crono said. He looked behind him. Kuria and Derth came running out with their bags on their back. They were carrying their figurines in their hands. "See. Here they come."  
  
"Yeah!" Kuria said. "Where we going?"  
  
"To El Nido," Chronos replied, placing bags on the cart. "We are first going to the ruins of the Ashtear Orphanage. I'm sorry if that bother you, but it has to be done." He said his looking start at Crono and Marle.  
  
"It's okay." Marle said. "It will help us make peace."  
  
"That's good then." Chronos pulled down a set of stairs. "Please take some seats in the back. There is still enough room for you there."  
  
"Where will you be sitting?" Marle asked as she climbed the stairs to the back.  
  
"I will be your chauffeur to the orphanage, then to the docks in Truce." Chronos helped to the twins into the back and then hoisted himself in the front. "Comfortable back there?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Marle was holding Derth on her lap with Crono sitting right next to her, with Kuria on his lap. "Can we go soon?"  
  
"We are leaving right now." Chronos whipped the horses and they were off.  
  
The horses moved slowly to get out of Guardia Forest. The forest slowly livened up as they pasted each tree. The green returned to the leaves of the trees and the grass became emerald green as they pasted. Flowers sprouted from the ground. "How is all this happening?" Kuria shifted on Crono's lap to look at what was happening.  
  
"Stop that dear," Crono said. "But did you do this?"  
  
"The world has become so dark and empty, that I feel that there needs to be more color." Chronos whipped the horses. "So I made the forest come back to life. Life seems better with a variety of color." He turned around and faced the family. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"I think so," Marle said. "We lived in the empty castle for so long that I was beginning to worry about there was no more flowers, no more things that gave the world a happier appearance."  
  
"'The world is only as beautiful as we see ourselves.' " Chronos turned around and guided the horses out of the forest. "Welcome to the world that you have been absent to for the past twelve years." The world was still alive and going on as if nothing had happen. In the distant, you could see the houses' smoke rising in the air. "Which way to the Orphanage, please?" Chronos asked.  
  
"It's on an island named after Lucca's family. It is near Truce. Do you know where that is?" Crono said.  
  
"Yeah, it was the town I enter Guardia in." Chronos whipped the horses and sped off toward Ashtear Island.  
  
"That was a beautiful quote you said. Who was it by?" Derth asked the driver, changing the subject. "I have never heard it before."  
  
"Yerisad told it to me once," Chronos replied.  
  
"Who's that?" Derth questioned him.  
  
Chronos laughed. "Don't tell me that you don't know about the four gods?" The each passenger gave Chronos a puzzling look. Chronos stopped the horses and turned around. They stopped at the entrance to Ashtear Island. The pale blue water glittered in the sun's light. "You seriously don't know about them, do you?"  
  
"No we don't. Who are they?" Crono asked. "You mentioned them yesterday."  
  
"They are the ones who control the world, elements, and life itself." Chronos said. "Each element corresponds to one god: Yerisad, light; Loizkie, shadow; Odidius, flame; and Titaneon, water."  
  
"So that's where our powers come from? But what about lightning?" Kuria asked.  
  
"Lightning is a minor magic, major compared to the other minors. Earth, forest and wind are elements at are controlled by minor gods." Chronos answered her. "There are other gods too, though but they are not of importance right now." He turned back around and whipped the horses. They went speeding toward the ruins of the orphanage. "All the elements can be channeled and used like you magic. There are few people who can use all of them."  
  
"Like Magus?" Marle asked.  
  
"Exactly like him. I'm another. But unlike Magus, I can use the minor elements too." Chronos guided the horses across the bridge connecting the two islands. "And the only reason I can is because I have been using all of them for the past millennia."  
  
"Wow, can we see some magic?" Kuria requested.  
  
"Is it alright with your parents?" Chronos replied, turning to Crono and Marle.  
  
"I see no reason why not to." Crono said.  
  
"Okay then." Chronos stopped the horses in the middle of the bridge. "Here it goes." Chronos jumped off the carriage onto the bridge. He closed his eyes and began to mumble something. When Chronos opened his eyes again, all that Crono and his family could was darkness. His eyes were gone, leaving nothingness, a void, darkness.  
  
Chronos pointed to the side of the bridge with both his hands, slowly pull his hands up to his head. The water on the side of the bridge rose up with Chronos' hands. The tunnels of water grew high in the sky, nearly reaching the sun. Crono and his family stared up cylinders of water as Chronos threw them overhead. The tunnels moved over the heads of the traveling party, landing on the opposite sides of the bridges. "How's that," Chronos said when the water finally stopped moving. He pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on.  
  
All that Marle could say was, "Wow."  
  
"I would have to agree," Crono said.  
  
"How did you do that?" Marle asked. "That had to be hard."  
  
"No," Chronos said, grabbing the reins. "That was easy." Turning to the twins, "Next time, believe that I can do it, okay?"  
  
"Okay," they said in unison.  
  
"Now here we are," Chronos stopped the horses when they were on the island. He pulled up a stone pillar from the ground. Chronos jumped down and tied the reins to the pillar.  
  
Crono and his family climbed out of the wagon and faced the ruins. Marle began to cry and placed her head on her husband's shoulder. Crono patted his wife and continued to stare at the ruins. "So why are we here, Chronos?" He asked.  
  
Chronos walked over to where the door once was and kneeled down. "I needed to known where to begin."  
  
"I thought you knew everything?"  
  
"But when one of the persons is not even in this same dimension, it makes things kinda of hard." Chronos looked back at Crono, holding his wife. He turned back to the ruins and crouched down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Derth asked.  
  
"There is an aura still here from Lucca and Kid. I can feel it, see it." Chronos picked up a piece of wood and twirled it. "I think that I can follow it to where they are." He stood up and looked at the family.  
  
With a small gesture, Chronos picked up the ruins in the air. He created a small tornado and made the ruins fly into the air, out of the atmosphere. In the place of the ruins is a statue of Lucca. There was a plaque on it. It read, "In remembrance of Lucca Ashtear, friend to all, caretaker of many."  
  
"I hope that this is enough," Chronos said to Crono and Marle. "This statue will remain here for all of time. I hope you enjoy it." He turned around and walked back to horses.  
  
"Do you want to get going?" Marle was close to tears.  
  
"No, please take your time." Chronos sat down next to the horses. The horses followed his lead and sat down too. "We're in no hurry." His sunglasses reflected the sun.  
  
Crono and Marle didn't move for another minute, looking at statue. They didn't move until Kuria spoke up, "Mom, Dad, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"  
  
Crono turned to his daughter. "Yeah, I think that we can get something like it." He looked at Chronos.  
  
Chronos had a cowboy hat covering his face and he was leaning against one of the horses. He picked his hat off his eyes. Chronos had removed the sunglasses, showing the emptiness within his eyes. With a wave of his hand, a picnic basket appeared on the ground in front of him. "The food in there is unlimited and it will give you whatever you want. So, please, enjoy." Chronos placed the hat back over his eyes.  
  
Marle went over and grabbed the basket. Where Crono was standing, a blanket appeared underneath his feet. Derth and Kuria walked over to blanket and sat down on it. In each hand, they carried the figures that Chronos had given them. Only now, the figures were painted and had opposable arms and legs. "How did that happen?" Marle asked her children.  
  
"I don't know," Kuria said. "When we woke up this morning, there were like that."  
  
"Same with mine." Derth was digging through the picnic basket.  
  
"Stop that," Marle said. Derth moved away from the basket and sat down on the edge of blanket. "I don't want you picking out anything with too much sugar in it."  
  
"Yes, Mom," Derth said. He picked up his figurine and began to play with it.  
  
Marle pulled out five plates and put them down on the blanket. She then pulled out a beef roast, salads, glasses, and anything else that could be found at a royal meal. She served her family first, then looked over to Chronos. "I don't want anything and thank you," he didn't even take off his hat when spoke.  
  
Chronos was only a few feet away from the family; he could have been miles away from them. Chronos was in a deep trance, one in which he astral projected into a realm which few have been to, the end of time.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
End of Time:  
  
Gaspar was leaning against the lamp post, his head facing the ground. He was asleep, again, with out a care in the world. A sudden prod on the shoulder woke him. "Who is it?" Gaspar said, rubbing his eyes, his glasses falling off his face.  
  
"Why it is me, Gaspar," a voice spoke.  
  
"Chronos," Gaspar placed his glasses on his head, looking around for his friend. His eyes stopped upon a figure standing in the middle of the cobble path of this realm. He carried a sword, black as the night and as forgiving as it. He bore wings, each different from each other, one, a demonic look was given to it, the other, heaven could be felt from it. His body, through perfect in shape, was mangled with color; black and white colors swirled on it, moving about with only the confines of his body. His eyes, those were strange too, light came out of them, again different in color, one eye black as the night, the other, pearl white was the color. "Dear god."  
  
"What," Chronos said. He looked down to his body, "Oh. I'm sorry Gaspar about the way I look. But astral projection is that way."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"The astral projection of the being is the way the person sees themselves," Chronos stood up straight, "and this is me."  
  
"Interesting," Gaspar said. He walked over to his friend and just stared at him. A long period of silence followed.  
  
"This is not the time, Gaspar." Chronos broke the silence. "We need to talk." A door swung open and out came running Spekkio. His arms were spread wide open to hug Chronos, but with a wave of his hand, Chronos stopped Spekkio dead in his tracks. Gaspar just stared at what had occurred. "Why me, Gaspar?"  
  
"Because you are the only one with the will and power. You are the one who knows all and feels all. You are the this universe."  
  
"But must I defend it?"  
  
"Yes, for, you created it. You are the one who created the people within this world, you are the one who created the magic that holds this world together."  
  
"But-" "No more, Chronos," Gaspar said. "I don't think that that was the only reason to be here."  
  
"No it isn't," Chronos said. "No, it is about Lucca."  
  
"I know." Gaspar walked over to his lamp post. "I was watching."  
  
"So," Chronos replied, "what are we going to do?"  
  
"Continue on, as if nothing was wrong. That is all that we can do. I will contact you if I figure out what to do."  
  
"Fine," Chronos turned around quickly, his wings were like a cape on him. "Until later times," Chronos said. He waved his hand, allowing Spekkio to move again. He slowly disappeared in the darkness. 


	5. Trouble on the high Seas

Chapter 3: Dark Happenings  
  
By: Chronos the Fallen Angel  
  
Author's Notes: I know that this chapter is taking along time to post, I've just been having a hard time thinking of the bridges that I need to the pivotal points in the story or at least the points that I know are going to happen. And as much as it seems, this isn't a Ron/Hermione story. I would have to kill myself if I caught myself writing as such.  
  
Note to readers, I'm sorry if this is off in any way, but the man featured in the story is based off of the mall near me. So if anything is off or something like, just tell, me and I will be glad to change it.  
  
Again, Harry Potter and company are owned by J.K. Rowlings, X-men is owned by Marvel Comics, and any DC characters is owned by DC Comics.  
  
Chris-warren876: you are right, Chris. Those feelings don't go away. But they can be hidden, even from yourself. That is what Roland did with Harry; he suppressed those feelings of depressed and self-doubt. In this chapter, you see more of that. I do hope that you continue to read the story.  
  
DOG-SEJR: maybe, his character will evolve in whatever way it wishes.  
  
Since this question has been coming up I will answer it: no, Hermione is not going to be rape. I have found that that is just a crutch to further the relationship for another character. TimGold and DOG-SEJR have asked that question, here is your answer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roland was due to arrive in a few minutes, and Harry wasn't sure about going out. After, all most of his cloths were old hand me downs from the Dudley and his wizarding cloths. Harry doubted that they were going to the wizarding world. Roland may be a wizard, but his manner was so different then most wizards and witches he met. It was erratic and calm, kind and almost cruel. And there was something about him that made you want to trust him. Odd truly, Dumbledore didn't even have that quality. Harry picked up one of his robes, his Hogwarts one to be precise. If he took off the patch that said Hogwarts he might be able to use it as a coat.  
  
But he threw it back onto his bed. No, it would be too long. And Harry didn't know the spells to transfigure cloths, or even if you could. Professor McGonagall hadn't taught them that. Harry took a look at the mess he made on his bed. Sighing, he picked up all the cloths and was putting them back into his trunk as the door bell rang. That must be Roland. Harry looked at his cloths and sighed again, it was the best he could do. He walked toward the door and was about to open it, but it was thrown open from the other side. Uncle Vernon stood there, red as he had ever been. Harry was expecting a beating, but nothing came. "Your friend," he said slowly, pronouncing each word. "Is here for you, Harry." The word 'Harry' was emphasized and Harry saw his uncle clench his teeth.  
  
"Oh," Harry said solemnly, just looking forward to getting out of the house, "okay." With that he walked down the stairs, just staring ahead. He saw Dudley and his Aunt in the hallway, staring at the door, almost frightened of what they saw. Confused at the way his relatives were acting, Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. Out there was a long black limo waiting for him. A chaffer opened the door, and out stepped Roland, wearing his long black coat and a cow-boy hat. He wore his sunglasses, but at least Harry had an idea about it. And there was a strained smile on his face, which surprised Harry. For the past two days, Roland was happy, and you could almost feel it. But here, the smile was almost forced. And Harry knew a thing or two about forced smiles.  
  
But he just returned the smile as he entered the car. Roland took one final look at the house before snorting and entering the limo. Harry had taken a seat next to one of the windows so he could watch the scenery. He didn't even look back at the Dursleys. He didn't want to go back, but he knew that it would end eventually. At least he could get out of the house, and away from them. "but wait," Harry called as Roland entered the car. "Don't I have to stay with them because of the spell?"  
  
Roland chuckled and he had a genuine smile on his face. "No," he replied, "not really. The spell is renewed everyday you spend there. As long as you are at that house, it is there, and protecting you, building as the day grows." Roland shrugged his shoulders, "so the spell strengthens each day. By the end of the summer, if your stayed there every day for the entire day, you would have enough power stored in you for a year at Hogwarts. The spell would protect you."  
  
"So should I stay?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's up to you Harry," Roland said, and his smile disappeared. "You are a strong young man, whose powers can only grow. I believe that if you had proper training, you could take care of yourself." He shrugged his shoulders. "But enough of that." The limo stared at the end of the sentence, and sped off. "Let me fix those cloths for you." Roland drew a metallic looking wand and pointed it at Harry. He muttered some intangible words and Harry cloths quickly transfigured themselves. Harry was now wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white muggle golf shirt. his shoes actually fit him and were a pair of gray tennis shoes. "Much better."  
  
"I was going to ask you about that." Harry looked down at his shirt. "I didn't think that I was just going to wear my hand-me-down cloths."  
  
"No, I planned this all out," Roland said, and reached over to the little fridge in the limo and pulled out two Pepsis© for them. "catch." He tossed it over to Harry who caught it and stared at the can. "It's call pop, Harry." The Boy-who-Lived looked up at Roland. "You drink it." again a blank stare. "There really did deprive you of the basic things in life." Roland chuckled and Harry managed to smile about his life. Roland quickly showed Harry how to open it, and he found that it was almost as good as Butterbeer. Almost.  
  
For what seemed like an hour or so, they talk. It was almost like talking to Ron or someone else from Hogwarts. When hey finally talked about Quidditch, Roland showed Harry the newest edition of the Daily Prophet, which was advertising the latest broom on the market, the DarkStar. It handled better then the Firebolt. "But not even as fast as my Ragnorak." Roland beamed with pride.  
  
"I heard about that broom," Harry replied, "said to reach speeds over 200 miles an hour. The handling isn't so great, kind of hard to turn it. But the balance is supposed to be so good that a person could stand up on it and fly as if he was holding it in his hands." Roland smiled and leaned back.  
  
"God, I miss that," he said.  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"Quidditch," Roland replied, "I can't play anymore, at least at my old school."  
  
"Me too," Harry looked down at he ground.  
  
"Really, I find that surprising. From what Hermione has told me about you, you were supposed to be the Seeker that your house has had in decades."  
  
"Our DADA teacher banned me from it," Harry frowned. "That old bat was terrible. Because I didn't agree with what she said I had to have detention with her for about a month." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So what about you, how come you can't play?"  
  
"Speared a kid going for the Quaffle," Roland smirked, "I will be remembered for that forever."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Score was in our favor," Roland told his story, "but their Seeker was better, at least for that match. Our top Seeker was out of the match because of an injury he got from the Chaser I slammed into. He took the Beater's bat and attacked him. So we brought in our second, and the game continued. Our Chasers, including me, were pounding the Hell out their Keeper. I was already pissed at said Chaser for taking out our Seeker, but when attacked he attacked one of my very good friends, I had no choice to retaliate. I rose high in the air, and acted as if I was looking for the Snitch. When said Chaser finally got the Quaffle again, I dove at neck breaking speeds and slammed into him with all my weight. Nearly broke the kid's back. Ironically, I did find the snitch. We landed on the Quidditch Pitch pretty hard, and made a nice hole in it. Broke the kid's back in five different places, but I when I got up, I had the snitch in my hands. After that," Roland shrugged his shoulders, "we won, but I was banned from the Quidditch Pitch." He looked up at Harry. "How bout you, how did you get banned?"  
  
"Well," Harry said, "my story isn't as long as yours."  
  
"That's fine," Roland replied. "Any Quidditch story is good."  
  
"Okay," Harry started. "We won the game despite the poor showing of our Keeper. And there was this prat, Draco Malfoy, who continued to verbally harass me and our Keeper after the game. Our Keeper happens to be one of my best friends."  
  
"Ron?" Roland asked. Harry nodded his response. It was probably Hermione who told him, because Harry certainly didn't.  
  
"Anyways, Malfoy finally insulted my parents, and I was having a rough year as it was, so I attacked him." Roland sat in silence and Harry watched as a smile grew on his face.  
  
"Wonderful showing then," he said. "But I think that if you are going to fight, then you should learn how to use a weapon other then your hands or wand." Roland shrugged his shoulders. "That would be another discuss for another time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are here, Harry," Roland pointed to the window. And sure enough, they were at one of the largest places Harry had ever seen, even compared to Hogwarts. It was a giant mall. "I figured we'd pick you up some decent Muggle cloths. And anything else you want." Harry turned from the window and stared at Roland. "what, can't be nice?"  
  
"I can't pay you back," Harry said.  
  
"Don't care," Roland replied, "you are getting new cloths and what ever else you want, viva order one Ms. Hermione Granger. And I quickly found out, that when she speaks you listen."  
  
"How true," Harry smiled as the limo slowly stopped. He was still worried about the money and-  
  
"Look Harry," Roland said, "Don't be worried about the money. I'm pretty well off, what with my job and what not. Besides, don't tell me that you wouldn't like a decent pair of cloths besides your wizarding cloths." He paused before adding. "And besides, Hermione would kill me if I didn't do this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Found out that I was going shopping a few days ago and told," Roland said, "mind you, not asked, told me to buy you new cloths since I was spending so much time with you as it is. A bossy one she is."  
  
"Oh," was all that Harry could say. It did seem like Hermione to be worrying about him like that. She always worried about him.  
  
Roland opened the door and stepped out. "And she always will." He stepped out and Harry quickly followed him, almost excited about the day. Almost.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore was reading a note that had just come from Charles Xavier, and was worried. It appeared that one of Xavier's students was visiting a student of Dumbledore's, as well as helping another one. But that wasn't what worried him. It was the heritage that the boy bared. From what he learned of the recent Death Eater actives, a rather unique one at that. And from what he knew of Severus' reports, this could be bad. Luckily, none of the other order members, save Moody, Lupin, or Tonks, knew that information. That meant that he needed to find a way to help protect the rest. Knowledge is always the first part in protection, but that kind of knowledge could get someone killed.  
  
"There is a way, though," Dumbledore got up and looked at the many books he had in his office. There could be a way that this could be used to their advantage. He needed someone to help train the students if this problem turned into a crisis. But from what Charles had said in his note, the boy wasn't even finished with his schooling yet. He needed two more years before he was fully done. But that didn't mean he knew of certain magically skills. "It is a possibly."  
  
Dumbledore searched his bookshelf for a moment. A long time ago, he read a book about the elemental properties within the world. With this new development, it would probably be best to find someone who could teach those abilities. At least then his students wouldn't be left in the dark when the news of this new terror finally came into play.  
  
He finally found the book that he wanted. The Elemental Properties of the World by Aeonos Al'Takos. Quite an odd name, but given the books old age, it seemed to fit. Dumbledore went back to his chair and began to read it. It had been so long since he had used his element, that he hoped that he was still proficient. Maybe it is like riding a bike.  
  
"Certainly is, Professor," a voice echoed the room. Dumbledore was immediately standing and had his wand drawn. He wasn't expecting anyone, and knew that it was impossible to apparate into Hogwarts. "It is, but who apparated?" Dumbledore looked around the room, trying to find his intruder.  
  
"I demand that you show yourself," his voice boomed through the room. A blue aura glowed around Dumbledore, showing his anger. No one had ever entered his room without his permission.  
  
"I'd rather not, thank you." The voice replied. "But if you insist." A man stepped out of the shadows. His face was beast-like, and fangs showed in his mouth. Skin darker than sin itself covered the creature's face, which was probably why he blended in with the shadows. He had cloak on, which shifted with his surrounds, almost like an invisibility cloak. But the smile, the smile was the worst part of him. It seemed almost excited about something. And for the first time in Dumbledore's life, he didn't have any idea of what he was going to do or how he was going to deal with this creature.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry and Roland were shopping through a JC Penny's (sorry, don't know if they have them in England) when Harry noticed that Roland was no longer following him. Since they had entered the giant mall, Harry had lead the way, going where he wanted to, with Roland followed. But now, the man was standing still almost looking around. "Damn it," Harry heard him whisper. He turned around to face Roland, and who wasn't even staring forward any more. He was facing east, but for the life of Harry, he couldn't figure out why.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, but apparently nothing, because a smile slipped onto Roland's face.  
  
"Nothing," he said, "problem solved itself." He quickly caught up to Harry. "Come, I know there has to be shops that you would like to see." But Harry knew that was wrong, at least for a moment. But now wasn't the time to ask about. There were other things that had precedent.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore was amazed at the man in white standing in front of him. He had appeared right from the fire in a glorious light, but some odd reason, Dumbledore didn't trust this man anymore then the creature. It was like the aura of this man told the Headmaster this man's life and how horrible he had acted. Still, he couldn't not thank the man. "I must thank you sir," Dumbledore said weary of this man.  
  
"No thanks needed," the man said. He turned around and faced the Headmaster, and Dumbledore was surprised to see the man bore white globes for eyes. He had white hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a long white sleeveless robe that covered most of his body. "I just came where I was told."  
  
"A Hunter sent you this way then," Dumbledore said, his smile coming back. He was right then, in assuming this creature's origin.  
  
"How did you..." the man started to ask, but a smile came to his face. "You're Albus Dumbledore aren't you?" The Headmaster nodded. "By the Gods, it is an honor to meet you, sir. I've heard many things about you upstairs." The man held out his hand and Dumbledore shook it gently.  
  
"And you are ..." Dumbledore trailed off, hoping to get a name.  
  
"Oh, yes, um..." The man trailed off, thinking for a moment. "Ah, yes, my name is Eonos, and I am a Peacemaker of the Choir of Angels."  
  
"A Choir of Angels," Dumbledore smiled widely. "This is wonderful." He walked over to his chair and picked up his book. "Then you can help me."  
  
"Wait, you don't want to know more about me or who sent me, or anything like that?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Why?"  
  
"As much as your aura gives away, I've been able to theorize many things about you," Dumbledore said, "like for example, you are ethereal like most of the time until you are called upon by a Hunter, like now. Also, you aren't an ordinary Angel either. No, you're different. But I doubt, from your appearance, you are a fallen one."  
  
"Wow," Eonos relaxed on one of the side table. "How much do you know?"  
  
"Only what I remember from this book," Dumbledore held up the book that was in his hand a few moments ago. "Quite a good amount of information on Angels and Demons and how they affect the Elements."  
  
"Oh," was all Eonos said. He paused for a moment, trying to understand that a mortal knew of his world. The Angel changed the subject. "Earlier you said you wanted my help."  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could advise me on someone, preferably a Hunter, to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied. Eonos didn't reply for a while, apparently thinking about something. Dumbledore opened up the book that he held and read it while waiting.  
  
"No direct interference?" The Headmaster looked up at the Angel.  
  
"Of course not," Dumbledore replied, but didn't quite understand. It had to do with an Angel's Creed; he really did have to read that book again. "Just advice, not direct help."  
  
"Okay then," Eonos replied, "I'll send the best man who for the job in a few days." He held out his hand. "And it was an honor to meet you, Professor." Dumbledore took and thanked the man for saving his life. "Well, I'd best get going."  
  
"Before you go," Dumbledore said, "send the Hunter who sent you my thanks."  
  
"Anything for you, sir," Eonos nodded. "Like I said, you are a hero upstairs. Good bye, sir." He disappeared in a bright flash of white light, leaving a smiling Dumbledore. It was quite possible that this year would be all right. There were still a few things that needed to be worked out, but it was just possible. Dumbledore smiled as he sat back down, and began reading the book that he held.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was around five, when Harry and Roland finally stopped for shopping. Harry had at least three different bags he was carrying and five others back at the limo. He was surprised at how much he could find that he wanted. And all the time, Roland didn't complain about how much he was spending. There had to six hundred pounds worth of cloths in the limo. Roland had bought some items too, but nothing in compared to Harry. After their first story that they bought some cloths in, Harry immediately changed out of his cloths. He found out that they weren't transfigured only cloaked in a illusion, which turned to another thing that he had to ask Roland about.  
  
They stopped at the food court, and ordered food from the various places. Harry was a bit thrown back by the amount of people and the variety of the food, but he quickly caught on, and just ordered something from a sub sandwich place. He found Roland already eating a rather large salad, with two cheeseburgers next to him and a large drink. "You are actually going to eat all that?" he asked.  
  
"Probably more," Roland replied. "I've been starving since twelve."  
  
"We could've stopped sooner," Harry said. He began to think that it was fault they didn't stop sooner. Harry was perfectly fine and Roland wasn't complaining.  
  
"Naw, you were having too much fun," Roland smirked. "It wasn't like I was dying or something, yet." He added at the last moment. He shrugged his shoulders, and picked up the burger, and eating it quickly.  
  
"Bloody hell, you eat faster then Ron," Harry said, and Roland just finished off the first burger. "How do you store all that food?"  
  
"I don't," Roland opened up the other burger, "I use the energy." Harry was perplexed by Roland's answer and just watched his finish off the burger in a few bits.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry understood that magic had to come from somewhere, basic physics. He always thought that it was used when you used magic. But Roland wasn't using magic that Harry could see. "You're using magic now?" he said at a whisper.  
  
"Something like that, Harry," Roland smirked. "You learn things when you spend hours upon hours in the library."  
  
"Good, now you sound like Hermione," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I have to," Roland said, looking down the mess he had made. "I'm not a natural, like some people. No, it took me a long time to understand half of the things you learn in the first week." Quickly, he shoveled the trash onto a tray and stood up. "Eat something for the Gods' sake; you're nothing but skin and bones." Harry watched as he walked away throw out his garbage and to get more food.  
  
This left Harry with his thoughts. He was still upset about Sirius, but his talks with Roland had been a distraction, as had his anticipation to today. It seemed that Roland was distracting him almost. Since the first day that he had met the man, Harry couldn't help but be happy. He didn't really get a chance to be upset. But now, he had a chance to think for the first time in a while. And think, Harry did.  
  
He thought about the short time that he did final spend with Sirius and how much joy it brought. He thought of how the look on his godfather's face when Harry finally got to live with him, and how it greatly affected his life. He thought of the gifts that he had gotten from his Sirius for his birthdays each year that he had known him. His sadness and despair slowly came back to him. He felt the tears come to his eyes, but held them back. "Really, I thought that we had worked on this," Roland said, sitting down. When Harry looked up, he noticed a tray filled with food, and Roland was already started on the drink. "But then again, it could just be..." he trailed off as he ate, leaving Harry to it thoughts.  
  
Harry tried to get happier thoughts, but for some odd reason, all his bad thoughts kept coming back. He thought of Sirius and the veil. He thought of how he didn't listen to Hermione. He thought of how Hermione got hurt because of him, and his bullheadedness. Damn, he was the fault of all the death around him. His parents were just the first, then Cedric and now Sirius. Everyone he loved or knew died because of him. His anger soared as he thought of how he would destroy that man for what he has done to his life and world and-  
  
"Damn it, Harry," Roland said, getting up quickly. Harry snapped out of his trance and noticed the shattered glass near them. His anger had caused his wandless magic to go haywire and destroy something. "Fuck, even my magic isn't the out of control." There was no one around, luckily, but that wasn't what he was worried about.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Harry said. He knew he was in trouble this time. The ministry said that if he used magic one more time outside of school, he would get expulsed. That could be possibly the worst thing that could happen.  
  
"What?" Roland asked. He took his seat and unwrapped a taco. "What happened now?"  
  
Harry held his head in his palms and shook it. "The ministry is going to expel me." He just knew that was going to happen, but Roland laughed at the idea. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Gods," he said, "I would love to see them do that." He had finished the small stack of tacos and was working on the sub sandwich he had gotten.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"When you get a letter tonight, just read it, you'll find out." Roland had quickly eaten the sandwich and was chugging his drink. "Trust me on this, it'll be a laugh." He stood up and picked up his bags. "You can eat in the rest of your sandwich in the limo if you wish."  
  
"We're going," Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorta promised the Order to have you back before nightfall," Roland shrugged, "and Hermione as well. I don't fear them, as I do her." Harry laughed at the comment. Even he knew that Hermione was a force to be reckoned with. Seeing her at the Ministry proved that. Harry just hoped that one day he could be as good at magic as she was. "C'mon." Roland grabbed Harry, and pulled him up. The Boy-who-lived quickly packed away his sandwich. Roland allowed him time to pick up the bags that he was carrying, but they just left as two security guards were coming.  
  
Harry looked up as, Roland, who was supposed to be acting as a blind man was leading them around. In one hand was his bags, and the other was on Harry's shoulder. He held a walking cane in it as well, and his dark sunglasses were covering his eyes. It had to be pretty funny to watch, but it also had to attract attention. A smile formed on his face as he thought about the looks on people's faces.  
  
"If you could lead us out, Harry," Roland finally said, as they stopped out in front of JC Penny's. "My sight gets distorted in enclosed areas." Harry was about to open his mouth, but Roland quickly, caught him. "Don't ask, I'll explain later." So, Harry took the lead and with Roland's hand still on his shoulder, led the man of the mall.  
  
"Where's the-" Harry was about to ask, but the black limo came screeching up. "oh." Was all that he could say. The door opened almost automatically, and Roland got in. Harry quickly followed, placing his bags near him. The limo sped off, and Roland relaxed in his seat. "What was that about?"  
  
"Well, I figured that we needed to get out of there pretty fast." He paused, taking deep breathes, "Don't like security guards too much. Cause too much trouble."  
  
"But what about the table and-" Roland waved a hand and Harry stopped.  
  
"They'll take care of it." The man in black shifted for a moment, and leaned his head back. "Nope, nothing we are going to do, except wait til we get back and you can get your cloths and other stuff up to your room." Harry thought that Roland was trying to get some sleep, so didn't want to bother him with questions yet.  
  
Instead, he drew back into his thoughts. He wondered how Remus and Tonks and Moody were doing. One of them was suppose to check on him, but with Roland here, that took care of the Order. Hermione hadn't sent him a letter in a long time. And Ron, he thought, was not speaking to him, about something or another. Maybe, he could talk Remus about this. Roland was find and all, and got Harry to admit the fact that he did have a problem. But he needed to talk to someone who knew him, at least a bit. In the end, Harry wished to find the peace that needed. Roland had helped cloak it for a while, but that sorrow and despair that he was feeling remained. It now seemed to crawl back to him, and Harry needed to get a few things off his chest. Hopefully, Remus would be available for him to talk tomorrow. Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, too. He was exhausted from his shopping experience.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Night had already fallen when her cousin returned. Hermione was staying up late, hoping to at least get a few words in. She had gone to visit Ron today, but he was off with the twins doing something. So instead, she worked with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Hermione was a bit upset because of that, but quickly got over it after spending a day baking. She never knew that cooking could be so much fun. It made her so relaxed and happy just doing something as simple as baking a cake. And when run finally returned (just before Hermione left too), he was so happy that she had made a cake. He thought it was for him, but it was a start. He smile and told her how beautiful she was. They only had a few minutes together, but they made the best of them. Hermione blushed at that thought, and hope that her parents never found out.  
  
"Hello there, Hermy," Roland said in a sweet voice. Hermione jumped nearly out of her favorite chair. No sound had come from anywhere in the house, Hermione would have heard. And she was sitting in front of the door, watching it for her cousin. Then how did her cousin get in?  
  
Hermione sighed, and held up a hand for Roland to help her up. "A bit late for such a fragile, young girl isn't it, cousin?" his tone was obnoxious and sarcastic, so obviously he must b e a good mood.  
  
"Very funny, Roland," she replied, straitening her nightgown. It was silk white and she wore a t-shirt over. "And I told you before not to call me that." Her anger echoed in the back of her throat.  
  
"Right, it's only for your boyfriend to call you by nicknames." Hermione tried to hit in the shoulder, by the moved out the way.  
  
"No," she said, "I don't even allow him to shorten my name." Hermione turned around and crossed her arms. "I like my name and am proud of it, thank you very much."  
  
"Okay," Hermione heard Roland start walk away, but he stopped and added, "Oh, yeah, Harry says thank you for pushing me to take him shopping." Excitement took over, and for few moments, Hermione forgot to be made at her cousin.  
  
"He did," she asked, "you did?" a nod followed each question and Hermione wrapped her arms around Roland after the last one. "Thank you so much." Roland smiled at Hermione. "How did he like it, did he enjoy shopping?" she released him, and looked up with expectations.  
  
"Getting out of those dastardly cloths is enough for anyone to enjoy shopping, Hermione." His smile remained on his dark face, but was the extent at which Hermione could see it. "It's bed time, so why don't we head up and get some sleep."  
  
"Are you going to leave as early?" a look of hope appeared on her face. Roland had left from the Granger's house at least by eight, and Hermione had barely anytime to see him anymore. She wanted to talk to him about the books he left. She also wanted to hear more about the American Wizarding schools. They seemed so much different then the ones in Europe. But most of all, she just wanted to spend time with her cousin. She missed him.  
  
"No, I have a few days off," Roland said. A smile came to her face at the idea of being with her cousin. "I plan on spending it. I just have a few things to do tomorrow-" Hermione's face dropped. "But none of it involves me leaving the house." He shrugged his shoulders. "So, I'll be here to talk to you on just about anything you want to talk about."  
  
"Thanks," she gave him another huge, and then hurried up stairs. There was so much that she wanted to him to teach her. By even having the books that he did, Roland must at least know something. He might be even whiling to tell her about that man and Phoenix person. Yes, he must know something about those people; after all, he talked one of them. Maybe he was the person she could talk to about them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Well, Thomas," a young man's voice echoed the dark halls where Voldemort held his meetings. "It seems that my son has befriend both of them. Just as we predicted." The man picked up another piece of what looked like raw meat on a thighbone of a large animal and ate it. "A delicious piece here, are you sure you don't want to try some, Thomas?"  
  
"As I have told you before, Balefor," Voldemort's voice was easily recognizable, though he was not seen. "I have asked you to call me by proper name, Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Yes," Balefor replied, "well, you will have to get used to eat, Thomas. He will use every thing in his power to stop you."  
  
"Of, course I know that," Voldemort screamed. "I know what your son is capable of."  
  
"It seems that you haven't heard all of the prophecy, yet." Balefor smiled and stood up. "As much as my son is capable of doing, it is the Potter boy you will wish to watch out for. His destiny is far greater then my son's. In the end, the fight will come down to you or him. And I will make sure of this." His elongated fingers were tented in front of him as his feet glided across the floor to in front the Dark Lord. Long white hair was flowing down his back, but his eyes were remained hided by the shadows.  
  
"What about Dumbledore and his precious Order?" Voldemort asked. "Can you be certain-" a hand was raised by Balefor, and Voldemort stopped.  
  
"I know for a fact that my son will make sure that this prophecy will be fulfilled." Balefor smiled. "He is quite a sucker for prophecies."  
  
Voldemort mind was spinning at that thought, and thought of a plan quickly and smile came to his face. "You can leave if you wish or finish your dinner."  
  
"I must say," Balefor turned back to the table he was just at. "That woman was rather declivous, are you sure there is none of her left?"  
  
"You can check with the kitchens, but I ask that you do not eat anymore of my Death Eaters," Voldemort waved a hand, dismissing the Demon. "I'm afraid that they would complain to me about it. And certainly do not wish to deal with it." Voldemort sat back in his chair, and began to think about the little tidbit that Balefor had just given him. It could be severely useful in the up and coming weeks.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The same figure who watched over Privet Drive, Number Four for the past two weeks was upset by this new revelation. What was the half-breed doing with the boy? There was no reason for that man to get involved with his master's plans. He was a simple waste of space, no matter how much his master did like the man. He isn't even proud of his heritage. The man had no sense of history.  
  
The figure stared at the house for a moment. But it doesn't really matter. The boy will die in soon in a few days, even with that stupid charm of his. He turned around and walked away, smiling his fanged smile at the thought of eating that much power from the boy. Even a hand would give me more power. 


End file.
